Cronicas del Rey
by Ezreal
Summary: La historia ocurre en Demacia, donde su rey, cuenta la historia de como llego al poder y como fue a parar ahí, apareceran personajes como Ezreal, Udyr, Garen entre otros
1. Las aventuras del angel Capitulo 1

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las Aventuras del Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<strong>

**Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.**

**No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia, pero si uso personajes de un juego.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #1<strong>

**El choque de Universos**

* * *

><p>? -Bien acérquense que les voy a contar mi historia –Tose – Mi historia comienza en el año 2011 cuando yo era joven y era tan solo un chico que vivía en una tierra muy lejana a esta y me encontraba en…<p>

? - Pero mi señor porque nos quiere contar su historia.

Rey – Se las quiero contar porque nuestros bardos jamás han contado la verdadera historia y ah llegado el momento Sir Garen que les revele la verdad de cómo llegue aquí y como eh salvado vuestro reino.

Sir Garen – Esta bien mi señor – se sienta en una silla mientras ve al resto de los sires sentados oyendo al rey.

Rey-Bueno mi historia la dividiré en fragmentos puesto que yo en un día no la terminare de contar, hoy les contare como llegue aquí y mi historia comienza así.

Era el año 2011 yo salía de mi casa cuando me intentaron de robar, yo hui y me choque con una extraña mujer que me dijo algo muy extraño en una lengua rara, al no entenderle me fui luego de disculparme, y de repente vi como si fuese que el mundo se estaba encorvando, y pensé que debía ser producto de la adrenalina, seguí caminando y de repente veo como una mano salía de entre la pared de un edificio, y esta mano que yo les menciono soltó una roca, que yo no sabia que era, pero fui y la tome y en ese momento me pregunte "¿que carajo será esta piedra rara azul?" entonces cuando la vi de cerca se pasaron enfrente mío millones de imágenes que me aterraron de un mundo completamente destruido, y de repente escuche una voz que me dijo

Voz extraña – protege esta jema con tu vida, pero para eso te daré un regalo con mis ultimas fuerzas.

En ese momento yo no creí nada, pero comencé a sentir picazón y así fue como me salieron esas alas que parecían mas a las de un ángel, o pensé que era un sueño, pero al ver que unos hombres de religión cristiana se pusieron a rezar en frente mío mientras decían "bendito ángel enviado de Dios" yo la verdad me sentía frustrado no entendía pensé que era todo un sueño, pero la voz un segundo después en mi mente me dijo.

Voz extraña- Debes ir a mi mundo es un universo idéntico al tuyo solo que se diferencian en mínimas cosas, por favor ve a ayudar a mi gente, a mi pueblo, además ahí tu no serias extraño, ya que te harás pasar por uno de mi raza.

Yo titubee por unos segundos y al pensar que tal vez el mundo en que vivía desaparecería bajo grandes cantidades de mares y océanos por el calentamiento global yo acepte y fui a su mundo, (que ahora es vuestro mundo).

Cuando cruce me di cuenta de que me encontraba en el mismo lugar de donde me fui a excepción de que era todo construido en un sentido de estilo completamente medieval, al dar tres pasos me encuentro con una mujer vestida de violeta y blanco y le pregunte en donde me encontraba.

Yo – Hola podrías decirme donde me encuentro porque la verdad no tengo ni media idea de donde estoy.

Mujer – Tonto ven conmigo que te atraparan y te mataran

Seguí a la mujer y entramos en un escondrijo donde había muchas personas heridas, a algunos les faltaban los brazos y a otros las piernas, todos me miraban con odio, y la, mujer se dio vuelta y dijo:

Mujer – No lo vean así puesto que el es el enviado a protegernos.

Yo – Eh yo no se ni como te llamas y queres que proteja a todos me estas cargando vos, además ni siquiera se como te llamas.

Mujer – Me dicen Dementa por como ataco al enemigo, y tu fuiste traído por mi madre quien murió por buscar a alguien del universo que próximamente nuestros enemigos quieren atacar, por cierto noble caballero como te llamas.

Yo – Me llamo David, tengo 17 años y la verdad estoy algo confundido.

Dementa – Udyr ven aquí, ven y mira a este niño, recibió el regalo de mi madre las alas de los difuntos guerreros del norte.

Vi como se acercaba Udyr y vi que le faltaba la mano derecha.

Yo – Tu debes ser Udyr ¿no? ¿Qué le paso a tu mano derecha?

Udyr – Callaos niño esa historia no te interesara saberla, veo que si recibiste las alas eh, supongo que entonces eres quien lleva la joya.

Yo – Si y ten en mente que jamás te la voy a dar.

Dementa – Con que no nos la darás eh, muy bien pues entonces ven con migo que te explicare como funciona la joya.

Me explico que si me concentraba, podría hacer un arco de luz con la piedra, y que seria mi arma, ya que era más poderosa que una simple espada, pero que por si acaso me darían una por si debo luchar con muchos enemigos frente a frente, y que además la roca era lo único que podía detener al malvado emperador de su mundo, ya que dicha joya era como una especie de súper armamento mágico que podría destruir la gran armadura que siempre lleva puesta el emperador, y que era también la única cosa que podría destruir a un "Merzhalja".

Yo – Perdón por esta pregunta pero ¿qué es un Merzhalja?

Dementa – Los temidos Merzhalja fue una raza casi extinta ya que el emperador y… Son los únicos que se alimentan del odio y la guerra, la única manera de destruirlos era con una joya y es la joya que esta en tu poder.

Al ver la cara de indignación pero a la vez de horror no me quedo más que decirle.

Yo – Dementa tu eres la hija de el Emperador no es así, porque tu rostro te delato.

Dementa – Si así es yo soy la otra Merzhalja que queda en este mundo parte de su sangre recorre mis venas, pero eso no es lo importante lo importante es que tu debes de luchar contra mi malévolo padre y aniquilarlo, y luego aniquilarme a mi, para que esto se acabe de una buena vez.

Y así fue como pase una semana entrenando, armándome mi ropa y armadura para salir a luchar contra el malévolo emperador, y pensé que tenía mucho camino por recorrer…

Rey – Dentro de poco les contare mis sires el resto de la historia pero hoy les contare hasta aquí.

Sir Garen – Esta bien mi señor – se para y se va junto con el resto de los sires.

Rey – Hijo mío tu aun no te vallas - detiene a su hijo- , ya que tu debéis contar esta parte de mi historia al pie de la letra a nuestro humilde pueblo.

Príncipe – Esta bien padre se lo contare a vuestro pueblo.

Rey – Ezreal debes recordar que también eres del pueblo y que también es tu pueblo

Príncipe Ezreal – Esta bien padre ahora ve a descasar un poco – el príncipe se marcha del salón.

Rey – Ve mi explorador prodigio, ve mi hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**róximo Capitulo**

**Héroe o Cobarde**

Si les gusto por ahora este capitulo dejen un comentario sino también expresando el porque no les gusto.


	2. Las aventuras del angel  Capitulo 2

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las Aventuras del Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<strong>

**Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.**

**No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Héroe o Cobarde**

* * *

><p>Una semana luego de contar como el Rey llego a Nuestro universo, reunió de nuevo a los sires y al príncipe para contar lo que sigue de la historia.<p>

Rey – Están todos porque no repetiré mi historia dos veces - ve si queda algún lugar vacio- Veo que todos estáis aquí muy bien alguien debe acotar algo antes de que empiece a hablar.

_De pronto por la puerta entra el príncipe._

Príncipe Ezreal – Lo lamento padre por llegar tarde e interrumpir vuestro relato - toma asiento en el suelo porque ve que no hay sillas.

Rey - Agradece que no eh comenzado con mi historia así que poneos atención todos.

* * *

><p>Luego de semanas entrenando y de hacer mi ropa y armadura, nos encontramos en un punto de reunión en el pie de la montaña, ya que íbamos a cruzar por las montañas para poder pasar y llegar hasta el castillo del Emperador y atacar por sorpresa, estábamos esperando al escuadrón de reconocimiento Kitsu-ki conformado por tres valientes guerreros del templo del Norte Kartâs, un templo que creaba soldados sigilosos, fuertes, y capaces de hacer armamento con una simple hoja de árbol, así es eran como si fuesen ninjas sino es que eran mucho mejor, el equipo estaba conformado por el estratega y quizás el más ágil de todos nosotros Kennen, estaba conformado por un gran ser inteligente y que podía si quisiese ser como un tanque era el soldado Shen, y la bella líder del equipo que era no solo la más fuerte sino que era la mas astuta y quizás a veces era mas demente que Dementa, era Akali, el equipo Kitsu-ki fue a hablar con la Diosa del bosque y del viento Janna, que era la amiga del gobernante Lurk del clan de magos de montaña y protector de su reino, el nombre de su clan era el clan Lupkin. De repente vemos a Janna viniendo con el equipo Kitsu-ki.<p>

Janna – Yo los guiare con Lurk pero no les prometo nada – mira a los soldados fijamente.

Dementa – Pero prometes que el no nos atacara – mira con enojo a Janna.

Akali – Ja, tienes miedo de que nos ataquen Dementa.

Creo que me había olvidado de decirles que Dementa era la gran rival en las peleas de Akali, siempre competían.

Shen - Calma Akali, no comiences pleitos –mira de reojo a Akali – Descuida Dementa, no nos atacaran hasta que Lurk diga que debemos ser atacados.

Yo – Em… Pero que sucederá si Lurk no nos deja pasar, acaso dirá que nos regresemos -*cough* mira preocupado a Janna.

Janna – Descuida joven guerrero no os pasara nada, porque no van a atacar a Lurk, pero si ustedes llegan a atacarlo, entonces ustedes morirán por el poder de sus magos.

En ese momento nos dirigimos para la ubicación del jefe Lurk, y mientras subíamos la montaña me encontraba muy preocupado porque no quería morir. Luego de unos minutos llegamos a una aldea en las montañas, donde había un Hombre de ojos vidriosos, uno de color verde y el otro de color rojo, tenia muchos raros tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, y un gran papiro en la espalda y al ver por como nos observaba me di cuenta de que era Lurk

Yo – Hola, nosotros venimos a hablar con el gran y majestuoso jefe Lurk.

Dementa me dijo al oído.

Dementa – _hay que halagador no podríais decir algo más bonito no, le estas dando mucha grandeza al tal Lurk_

Yo – Podemos pasar gran jefe Lurk – vi al hombre a los ojos.

Lurk – Jajá como habéis descubierto que yo era el gran Lurk jefe de los Lupkins.

Yo – Supongo que lo que lo delato fue su mirada hacia nosotros, esa mirada profunda pero de odio por estar aquí lo delato.

Janna – Yo debo de irme, yo espero que lleguéis a un gustoso acuerdo

Lurk – Adiós Janna, ahora tu el que habla extraño – me apuntaba justamente a mi – ven que debemos acordar si ustedes deben regresar o si deben pasar, no tangáis miedo.

Yo – Alguien me puede acompañar, para debatir, junto con migo.

Lurk – Solo uno te podrá acompañar pero nadie más.

Yo - ven conmigo – al ver a todos desesperados, no sabia a quien elegir, pero elegí a quienes alguno de ustedes creerían lo menos sensato – ven con migo Udyr – Sabia que Udyr provenía de ser un ermitaño, y que no era el más astuto, pero algo su modo de hablar convencía hasta a una montaña de saltar.

Udyr – Espero que estéis seguro de lo que haces.

Yo – No pero confió en que tu no lo arruinaras como yo.

Nos dirigimos junto con Lurk a su cabaña, ahí se encontraba un pequeño niño y el actual jefe de la aldea, el hechicero Ryze.

Lurk – Alabado sea por Zilean el mago del tiempo, los dejare cambiar a cambio de un favor, el sargento Singed, el mejor sargento del Emperador, viene hacia aquí a destruir nuestra aldea, quiero que nos ayuden a combatirlo, si ustedes vencen junto con nosotros los dejaremos pasar.

Udyr – Si, al fin, mira David podrás obtener tu primera batalla, por fin podréis usar vuestros nuevos poderes y vuestro gran entrenamiento.

Yo – Em. Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que ataque el tal Singed – para saber cuanto tiempo tenía para huir.

* * *

><p>Sires – Jajá jajá usted correr señor, que buen chiste.<p>

Rey – Callaos ineptos, que os digo la verdad y solo la verdad – y vio como todos se callaban - Bien en que estaba…

* * *

><p>Lurk – Tenéis unos 5 minutos para alistarse, vuestros magos, ya están listos.<p>

Yo – AH! Hay que darse prisa.

Corrimos Udyr y yo a avisarles a todos y obviamente no me dio tiempo a escapar, pero si a camuflarme para que nadie me encontrase.

Al ver como los soldados de Singed se preparaban el grito.

Singed - ¡Os recomiendo que nos vengan a buscar o incendiaremos con nuestras flechas todo su pueblo!

Todos se dirigieron para la batalla, y yo al ver que caigan soldados de los enemigos muy rápido, me alegre ya que no debía ingresar en la batalla, pero vi a Singed destapar lo que era una gran botella que llevaba en la espalda y soltaba un veneno semi paralizante, y vi como se acercaba muy rápido a Lurk y a Dementa que estaban atrapados entre diez enemigos y Singed.

Yo – Cuidado, y me acerque para pelear contra Singed- pero llegue tarde, Dementa ya había acabado con casi todos y Lurk había echo que hullera Singed.

Cuando de repente una flecha atraviesa el brazo de Dementa y otra también flecha que salió de la nada también atravesó uno de los brazos de Lurk.

Yo - Corran, yo luchare aquí – por poco y me desmallo del pánico.

Singed – Veo que estas aquí solo eh, como te enfrentaras a nosotros dos.

Yo – Solo estas vos.

Singed- Ashe ven aquí.

Ashe – Hola, lamento lo de tus amigos, pero el me contrato, para pelear contra ustedes.

Yo – Lamento si te hago daño, mucho daño.

Y decidí hacer el movimiento que sabia que me iba a desgastar mucho el Trueshot Barrage , un poder con un alcance de 300 metros y un arco de 75 metros, cuando vi que ellos se preparaban para atacar lo lance, y vi como mi poder había asesinado a Ashe decapitándola y cortándole el brazo izquierdo, pero a Singed solo lo logre herir, y cuando se acerco con mis ultimas fuerzas, decidí volverlo a hacer sabiendo que yo podía llegar a morir por estar tan exhausto.

Yo – Esta vez si morirás – lance el poder, pero no lo asesine, se le callo el brazo derecho y veía como el brazo derecho y sus piernas estaban llenas de tajos y cortes, sabiendo que el no se iba a poder mover- Yo gane –Y luego de eso caí al suelo de lo exhausto.

Singed – Creéis que eso me hará daño, chiquillo tonto – se acercaba con la fuerza de un toro hacia a mí.

Pero de repente vi como Udyr salió detrás de el y con su poder del espíritu del oso, le arranco las extremidades a Singed, y luego le saco la cabeza y vi como la mordió. Luego de ver su primer mordisco a la cabeza de Singed, me desmalle.

Una semana después desperté en el campamento del otro lado de las montañas.

Yo – ¿Donde, donde estoy?

Dementa – Te desmallasteis por una semana, no debisteis usar tu poder más fuerte dos veces seguidas.

Yo – ¿Y Lurk, que sucedió con el?-yo miraba para todos lados preocupado.

Dementa – Descuida esta bien, se despidió de ti, y dijo que construiría un parque en vuestro honor y en el honor de todos los soldados caídos, y los soldados victoriosos.

Yo – Supongo que eso est-me volví a desmallara pero escuche lo ultimo que dijo dementa.

Dementa – Descansa mi héroe.

* * *

><p>-Rey – Hoy contare hasta aquí, espero que se dieran cuenta de que, incluso vuestro rey, yo tengo miedo.<p>

Sir Garen – Mi señor aquel que no tiene miedo es porque esta completamente loco.

Rey – Ya pueden marcharse, y tu hijo mío ya sabéis que debéis hacer.

Príncipe Ezreal – De inmediato iré a contarle a todo el pueblo vuestra historia y no omitiré ningún detalle.

**Los sires se marchan, pero algo sucede.**

Rey – Luego de contar toda mi historia, pronto estaré con ustedes mis viejos amigos, y con usted jefe Lurk Lupkin-Tose.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>

**El bizarro de madera**

**Si les gusto este capitulo comenten, espero que les halla gustado.**


	3. Las aventuras del angel Capitulo 3

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las Aventuras del Angel**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**El Bizarro de madera**

* * *

><p>Rey- Ya estáis todos aquí, vamos que debo de contarles mi historia-mira a los sires para ver que no falte ninguno.<p>

Príncipe Ezreal- Cuenta vuestra historia padre que ya estamos todos aquí.

Rey- Recuerden prestar atención puesto que no repetiré mi historia dos veces entendido.

* * *

><p>Bien pasados cuatro días luego de mi ultimo desmayo como ya recordareis, nos encontrábamos a unos mil quinientos metros de la fortaleza y en medio de un bosque que parecía no tener fin ya que sus arboles eran extremadamente gigantescos, montamos una base cerca de una catarata, y al ver como todos estaban enojados me arriesgue y pregunte en voz alta.<p>

Yo- Porque todos tienen esa cara de enojo, parecen marranos- sonreí, pero y vi como se acercaba Shen- que sucede Shen.

Shen- Debes de venir con migo ahora a el centro de planificación- me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta allí.

Dentro del centro de planificaciones veía como estaban todos discutiendo y no faltaba mucho para que se lanzasen las espadas como si fuesen lápices.

Dementa- Hasta que por fin te despertasteis dormilón-me mira sonriente pero a la vez enfadada.

Udyr- Así no lo convencerás de que elija tu plan Dementa

Yo- ¿Perdón por mi ignorancia pero que plan?

Al ver que todos me vieron perplejos se sentaron calmadamente a excepción tres de los cuales dos eran Udyr y Dementa, el tercero era el amo de los metales Mordekaiser quien no solo era un genio en cuanto a planes, sino que podía controlar todas las cosas que llevasen metal.

Yo- ¿Y…?

Dementa-Veras armamos tres planes tu debes decidir cual de los tres elegir puesto que estamos en un triple empate.

Udyr- Mi plan es el de atraer las tropas del emperador al bosque y que los arqueros los exterminen con una lluvia de flechas.

Dementa- El mío es mas simple vuestros soldados cavaran un túnel en el que llegara hasta el muro donde pondremos una de las cargas explosivas, luego de volar el muro todos atacaremos su base.

Al ver a Mordekaiser tan callado le pregunte.

* * *

><p>Sir Garen- Un momento mi señor, el temido Lord Mordekaiser ayudo en la resistencia, eso me parece poco creíble puesto que entonces él seria un anciano pero parece un hombre joven debajo de esa armadura.<p>

Rey- Veras sir Garen, el gran y temido Lord Mordekaiser nuestro gran enemigo de Demacia, sufrió un gran cambio, el al haber experimentado tanto con los metales se ah transformado en un espíritu con armadura, él no es un mortal, él es un fantasma con armadura.

Sir Garen- Eso es muy espeluznante mi señor-mira al suelo se calla.

Rey- Bueno en donde estaba…

* * *

><p>Yo- ¿Cual es vuestro plan Lord Mordekaiser?<p>

Mordekaiser- Al fin me ah tocado hablar, callos y escuchad, mi plan es simple, se trata de hacer un centauro de metal, pero como no tengo tanto metal usaremos la madera de este bosque, además dejaremos un gran hueco en el centro donde usted y diez guerreros entraran y se guarnecerán, para que en la noche cuando todos dentro de la fortaleza duerman, vosotros abrirán las puertas y el resto entraremos a hurtadillas y luego de eso atacaremos.

Yo- Es un buen plan, pero que pasara si, ya sabes el emperador no acepta la ofrenda.

Dementa- Descuida, a mi padre le encantan los centauros no seria capaz de mutilar uno aunque le dieran grandes cantidades de oro.

Yo- entonces-cierro los ojos pensantes- ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que se podría construir Mordekaiser?

Mordekaiser- Ya esta construido, sabía que usted aprobaría mi plan así que ya lo tenía construido, solo falta que usted elija a los otros nueve guerreros que estarán con usted ahí dentro.

Yo- Bien pongámonos a elegir los guerreros entonces.

Udyr- Le recomiendo que se lleve dos de los magos del clan de Lupkin que han venido con nosotros luego de la batalla.

Yo- Bien, ya somos cuatro entonces, tu Udyr, los dos magos y yo-me puse a pensar cuando recordé que deberíamos ser sigilosos- bien más el escuadrón Kitsu-ki somos siete, así que no creo que necesitemos más guerreros, ya que quizás podríamos quedarnos sin aire.

Dementa-Espera y yo que, yo no iré en esa emboscada.

Yo- No, puesto que tu irías a atacar a tu padre y no seguirías el plan.

Dementa-Que bien me conoces-me mira sonriente.

Ya dentro del centauro de madera que en realidad parecía más una especie de araña con la mitad del cuerpo de un humano, todos se ocultaron para hacer de cuenta que nos retiramos derrotados del lugar y Mordekaiser llevo el centauro hasta la puerta, luego de eso se marcho y dejo la nota que decía que nos rendimos, luego de eso las tropas del emperador comenzaron a meter esta estatua bizarra que suponía ser un caballo.

* * *

><p>Rey- Bien mis sires, esto es todo por hoy, hijo mío ya sabéis que debéis hacer, vallan en paz y disfruten de este día.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>

**Si les gusto este capitulo dejen un review, espero que les halla gustado.**


	4. Las aventuras del angel Capitulo 4

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las Aventuras del Angel**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**El deceso de los esperados, del inesperado y el ascenso de uno.**

* * *

><p>Rey- Hoy mis queridos sires contare el fin de mi historia y espero que les sirva puesto que la historia es una de las cosas más importantes que tendréis<p>

Príncipe Ezreal- Cuenta vuestra historia padre.

Rey- Ya ya hijo mío debéis ser más paciente.

* * *

><p>Akali- ¿Cuanto falta?<p>

Yo- Recién paso media hora

Shen- Solo hay que esperar.

Yo- soy al único que no le gusta estar dentro de este caballo.

Kennen- Sabes es un Centauro.

Yo-Sabes una cosa Kennen eso me da igual.

Mago.1- Debéis esperar porque no dormimos un poco solo faltan seis horas para el ataque.

Yo- ¿Cómo sabes que faltan seis horas?

Mago.2-Nosotros sabemos mucho del tiempo gracias al gran Zilean y sabemos que en seis horas será media noche.

Luego de una tediosa charla sobre lo aburrido que estábamos todos nos dormimos y luego de largo tiempo nos despertamos y resulto ser que ya era media noche.

Yo- _Despierten todos vamos –bostezo- creo que ya es hora de atacar._

Udyr- _Al fin es hora de divertirse._

Yo- _bien equipo Kitsu-ki ustedes vallan a abrir la puerta, nosotros silenciaremos a todos los guardias._

Una vez fuera del centauro Udyr los magos y yo comenzamos a masacrar a todos los guardias enemigos, mientras hacíamos eso Akali y su equipo estaba abriendo las puertas

Yo- _voy a hacer la señal –Con mi piedra lance un rayo de luz que era la llamada de nuestros compañeros._

Esperamos un par de minutos y oímos como se acercaban las tropas enemigas mientras que las nuestras entraban por las puertas, pero quizás me di cuenta de algo que ellos no, vi como Dementa se iba para la entrada del palacio donde ahí se hallaba su padre o al menos eso fue lo que yo pensé por un instante así que decidí ir a buscarla, mientras yo pasaba entre los enemigos que caían muertos a mis pies y los pies de Dementa me di cuenta que sentía amor por ella no quería que le pase nada, y a la vez sabía que debía asesinarla porque ella me lo había pedido, pero yo al menos quería saborear sus labios, era hermosa y cuando menos me di cuenta que volví en mi, estaba chocándome con la puerta del palacio.

* * *

><p>Sires- Ja jajá jajá ja.<p>

Rey- Callaos ineptos y oíd.

* * *

><p>Luego de reaccionar, entre al palacio y me oculte y vi como Dementa peleaba con su padre.<p>

Emperador- Eres una traidora hija mía, decidme porque hacéis esto.

Dementa-Porque debe acabar tu tiranía padre.

Espadazo tras espadazo algo terrible paso.

Emperador y Dementa-¡ Ah!

Ambos se habían atravesado con las espadas el pecho justo a la altura del estomago.

Yo-¡No! Dementa estas bien –al ver que ambos estaban atravesados por sus espadas y que no se podían mover no supe que hacer.

Dementa-Hazlo chico alado, debes hacerlo mátanos-Escupe sangre.

Emperador-Ja el asesinarnos no tiene el valor de matarte, presiento mucho amor hacia a ti, y no te podrá atacar.

Dementa-Aunque él me ame sabe que debe asesinarme.

Yo-Lo lamento Dementa- Comencé a llorar y lancé mi poder más fuerte que partió al emperador por la mitad y gran parte de su sangre me baño-En serio lo lamento mucho-Vi como también Dementa estaba partida por la mitad y me acerque a ella lo más rápido posible.

Emperador-Ella –escupe sangre- va a morir al igual que yo ahora-ríe malvadamente y muere mientras le salía sangre por la boca.

Dementa- C calma… David… tu sabes que… que esto pasaría –me besa y muere.

Yo- No no no no porque ¡no!.

Salí corriendo y vi que todos los enemigos habían muerto y había un gran rio de sangre en medio de la ciudadela, luego de eso todos los sobrevivientes y yo nos fuimos al campamento a recuperar fuerzas.

Días después de la masacre, porque eso fue, reconstruimos la ciudad y la llamamos Demacia, y levantamos una gran estatua en nombre de todos los soldados caídos y Dementa. Revisando papeles del emperador supimos que su nombre era Jarvin el segundo.

* * *

><p>Rey- Bien mis sires, esta fue toda mi historia, hijo mío ya sabéis que debéis hacer, pero quiero que te quedes un rato más.<p>

Sires- Adiós mi señor

Sir Garen- Hasta hoy a la noche mi señor, recuerde que hoy es vuestro cumpleaños.

Rey-Si eso ya lo sé Garen- al ver que Garen se fue le dije a Ezreal- Hijo mío ven aquí.

Príncipe Ezreal-¿Qué sucede padre? – se acerco a mí.

Rey- Hijo ten este libro, es el libro de los reyes, aquí escribirás tus historias, las más importantes, como yo escribí la que les conté con lujos de detalles y quiero que escribas lo que hoy sucedió sin omitir nada, y este libro se lo daréis a tu hijo entendido hijo mío, y quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer-llora y cae muerto con una lagrima que le cae hasta el labio.

Yo,príncipe Ezreal- Padre, ¡no! Sir Garen donde estáis, mi padre a muerto Garen…

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima Saga<strong>

**Las Crónicas del Rey**

**Las aventuras de un Explorador**

**Próximo capitulo**

**El comienzo de una alianza y de una guerra.**

**Si les gusto este capitulo dejen un review, espero que les halla gustado.**


	5. Las Aventuras de un Explorador Cap1

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las aventuras de un Explorador**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**El comienzo de una alianza y de una guerra**

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado una semana de que mi padre me a deja este libro para que yo escriba mis mejores hazañas así que escribiré todo lo que me sucederá de esta nueva alianza que esperamos formar para combatir contra Mordekaiser.<p>

* * *

><p>Yo- Bien Sir Garen está todo preparado para acompañarme a nuestro nuevo tratado de alianza<p>

Garen- ¿Yo lo acompañare mi señor? Esta mi señor seguro de que no queréis un soldado más capaz-agacha la cabeza.

Yo- Vamos Garen, eres un gran soldado, además debe ir uno de mis mejores amigos conmigo-sonríe.

Garen- De acuerdo mi señor.

Yo-Deja de decirme mi señor eres un amigo mío tu puedes decirme por mi nombre.

Luego de todo esto nos dirigimos hacia las montañas donde debíamos hacer el tratado de paz y de unión de fuerzas contra Mordekaiser.

Yo-Ya falta poco estamos a unos kilómetros de llegar.

Garen- Cuidado mi señor-me empuja y una flecha golpea su armadura y esta rebota.

Yo-Cuidado nos están atacando, por cierto gracias Garen –se para y comienza a atacar al enemigo.

Nuestros arqueros comenzaron a atacar a los suyos y pocos minutos después esos arqueros estaban muertos.

Soldado1- Señor estos arqueros son de nuestros próximos aliados.

Yo- ¿A caso? Nos traicionaron.

Soldado1-Eso parece señor.

Garen- ¿Qué debemos hacer Ezreal?

Yo- No lo sé, ahora esperaremos aquí un poco tengo un extraño presentimiento de que si seguimos nuestro camino puede ser que muramos.

Garen-Enviare un explorador por si acaso y si este no regresa en veinte minutos quiere decir que nos han traicionado puesto que el habrá muerto.

Yo-Esta bien.

Mientras esperábamos al explorador una gran tropa que quizás nos hubiese masacrado, en ella se encontraba el temible Mordekaiser.

Mordekaiser- ¿A sí que tu eres el nuevo rey eh? Te propongo algo, el jefe de ese territorio, ya sabes el temido mago Karthus y su maligno emperador Veigar me han estado atacando, si tú los borras de la faz de nuestro mundo, yo me rendiré y seré vuestro aliado eternamente como lo era antes con vuestro padre. ¿Qué dices?

Yo- Prometes no atacarnos y ser fiel aliado a nuestro reino así como nosotros al tuyo.

Mordekaiser- Si miento que mi armadura estalle.

Garen-No sé si debemos confiar en él Ezreal.

Mientras Garen decía esto cayó del cielo la cabeza de nuestro explorador y una gran tropa de soldados del emperador Veigar salieron del bosque.

Yo- Si tú Lord Mordekaiser nos ayudas a derrotarlos aceptare vuestra oferta.

Y así Lord Mordekaiser se lanzó contra los enemigos decapitándolos, ensartándolos, al igual que lo hacíamos nosotros y su pequeño ejército.

* * *

><p>Bien esto lo que hoy sucedió hoy creo que somos aliados de Lord Mordekaiser y enemigos de los que iban a ser nuestros aliados. Ahora nos encontramos brindando con los cascos de los enemigos tomando cerveza de ellos.<p>

Te extraño mucho padre, gracias por este gran regalo…

_**H. de Ezreal**_

_**Año 70 LDG**_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo<strong>

**Nuevos soldados y una gran victoria**

**Si les gusto este capitulo dejen un review, espero que les halla gustado.**


	6. Las Aventuras de un Explorador Cap2

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las aventuras de un Explorador**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Nuevos soldados y una gran victoria**

* * *

><p>Ya van dos días que estamos recorriendo un sendero hacia el pueblo de los más poderosos barbaros donde se encuentra mi amigo de la juventud, (que escribo si sigo joven) bueno mi amigo de cuando era tan solo un pequeño el Rey Tryndamere, solo espero que se acuerde de mi y que no nos ataque, ya que si sigue como cuando éramos niños nos atacara porque le apasionan las batallas.<p>

* * *

><p>Yo- Hey Garen , donde están esos tres soldados que dijiste que vendrían.<p>

Garen- Señor, no sé porque aun no han llegado el escuadrón dorado- agacha la cabeza.

Yo- ¿Espera no es el escuadrón de soldados de Lord Mordekaiser?

De mi espalda salió Mordekaiser.

Mordekaiser- Si mi gran escuadrón, como lo fue el gran escuadrón Kitsu-ki, quizás son mejores. Está conformado por tres soldados Kaveyl, que es una gran arquera y tiene dotes de oráculo así es puede predecir el futuro aunque muchas veces le juega en contra, luego está el mago Nigel Strangeways, es un tonto adicto a la limpieza, pero su gran carisma y su habilidad de intuición sobre lo que van a decir las personas es muy útil en cuanto a misiones de espionaje, y luego esta Garet un gran soldado que nació en Demacia, así es en Demacia, le encanta ganar, y sobretodo competir no para de competir, él y Kaveyl aún no se si están enamorados o si ocultan sus sentimientos…

Y así siguió contándonos sobre su escuadrón, hasta que de repente oímos un grito que decía "Cuidado abajo" y vimos como saltaban de una pequeña meseta tres soldados. Me di cuenta que el chico que llevaba una túnica de color celeste y que se la estaba limpiando mientras bajaba era Nigel, la mujer que al parecer era de las tierras elficas porque su rostro de ángel y sus orejas algo en punta me decían que era Kaveyl, y el otro de pelo rojo como el fuego y que bajaba con la espada en mano era Garet.

Yo-Hola vosotros sois el escuadrón dorado por lo que veo.

Nigel-Si yo –mientras miraba su ropa para ver que no tuviese ninguna mancha- soy Nigel Strangeways.

Kaveyl-Yo soy la gran arquera Kaveyl, por cierto sabe usted que saldrá herido dentro de poco por algo –ríe- oh no perdone no quise decir eso ahora hare que se preocupe como lo va a estar usted dentro de poco cuando… sabe que mejor cerrare mi boca.

Garet-Si gane –se puso a alardear.

Kaveyl-Quieres saludar Garet.

Garet- Hola, vieron como les gane a ellos dos-miro a Nigel y luego a Kaveyl y se quedo viéndola con cara de tonto.

Kaveyl-¿Garet que es lo que estáis mirando acaso tengo algo en mi cara?

Garet-reacciona- No nada.

Mordekaiser-Estos tres son mi escuadrón dorado Príncipe Ezreal.

Yo-Sabes que ahora soy el Rey-incline la cabeza y seguí mi camino hacia adelante.

Garen- Señor no se aleje venga.

Y así todos seguimos nuestra marcha mientras que avanzábamos podía ver como Kaveyl cotilleaba con Garen y con Mordekaiser, mientras que Garet se puso a competir con los soldados sobre quien aguantaba más la respiración y ese tipo de tonterías mientras veía esto me puse a hablar con Nigel

Yo-Dime Nigel, porque te limpias tanto-veía como se limpiaba las manos.

Nigel- No me gusta la suciedad es nuestro peor enemigo.

Yo-Aja, sabes una cosa…

Nigel- Si, pero no pienso hacerlo, mis poderes son para cosas más importantes que eso.

Yo-Así que era verdad si…

Nigel- puedes intuir lo que las personas van a decir si así es.

Yo-sonreí-dime una cosa ¿de dónde sois vos y Kaveyl?

Nigel-Yo de un pequeño poblado pero ya no recuerdo su ubicación, y Kaveyl, no lo sé lo único que sabemos es que es hija de una elfa y de un oráculo de tierras muy lejanas.

Yo-¿Cómo sabéis que es hija de…?-y me volvió a interrumpir.

Nigel-¿… un oráculo?, por su gran habilidad de predecir el futuro.

Y de repente se acerco un soldado enemigo.

?-Mi rey los estaba esperando-hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiéramos.

Luego de seguirlo, lo vi al gran Rey Tryndamere.

Yo-Estáis igual Tryndamere.

Tryndamere- Ezreal sois vos, pero si no has cambiado en nada-me abrazo- lo lamento mucho amigo, no eh podido ir a visitarte, supe lo de tu padre, una gran pérdida.

Mordekaiser-Perdona que interrumpa este momento, pero nos dirigimos hacia el castillo de Veigar para destruirlo.

Tryndamere- Así que tu eres el gran maestro del metal, si quieres pasar, primero deberéis derrotaros a mis cinco mejores guerreros en las grandes cinco competencias, la que constan así, la primer es tiro con arco, la segunda es la búsqueda de un objeto, la tercera es la prueba de ingenio, la cuarta es la prueba de agilidad, y la ultima una batalla de dos contra dos en lucha de espada.

Mordekaiser-Bien aceptamos tus desafíos, Garet y Garen ustedes estarán en el desafío final, Kaveyl tu en el primero, Rey Ezreal usted buscara el objeto, yo me encargare de la prueba de ingenio y tu Nigel te encargaras de la prueba de agilidad.

Yo- De acuerdo, comencemos.

* * *

><p>Y así fue la primera competencia la gano Kaveyl que trataba de darle a un blanco en la sima de un risco a doscientos metros de distancia, la segunda prueba quizás la más sencilla trataba de buscar el colgante de Tryndamere, el cual olvido que lo llevaba puesto, la tercera era ganarle al mejor tactiquista del poblado en un juego de ajedrez, Mordekaiser gano en tres movimientos, la prueba de agilidad fue quizás la más corta, ya que trataba de limpiar el salón de reuniones antes que el adversario, lo cual Nigel termino en dos minutos y así llegamos a la última prueba.<p>

* * *

><p>Tryndamere-¿Qué tanto escribes ahí?<p>

Yo-Nada solo son recordatorios.

Tryndamere-ríe-sigues igual de olvidadizo eh-y siguió riendo- bien bueno para esta última competencia vosotros dos se enfrentaran a mí y a mi amigo vikingo Olaf, elijan a su capitán, porque el primer equipo que desarme al capitán gana, y yo seré el capitán de mi equipo.

Este Olaf era un gran vikingo era un soldado de tierras nórdicas que peleaba con dos hachas, y su apariencia era aterradora.

Garen-Muy bien, yo seré el capitán.

Y comenzó la batalla pero Garet había desaparecido.

Yo-Esperen… ¿Donde está Garet?

Y vimos como Garet salto de la nada sacándole las espadas a Tryndamere nadie lo podía creer más porque cuando arrojo la espada me hizo un corte en el brazo.

Yo-Ah, muy bien Garet, ganamos, pero me cortaste un poco el brazo.

Kaveyl- Espere ya le pondré unas vendas mi señor.

Garet-Si, ganamos, en sus caras, nadie me puede ganar a mí.

Tryndamere-Te felicito por tu gran victoria pero la próxima vez fijaos donde arrojáis las armas casi matas al Rey Ezreal torpe.

Garet-Lo importante es que- y se quedo viendo como Kaveyl me ponía las vendas-ganamos.

Yo-¿Acaso Kaveyl tiene algo en la cara Garet, porque mejor no la besas?

Garet-Yo no la amo ni la quiero ni nada solo es mi amiga-se dio vuelta sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Bien por hoy no paso nada más interesante, me duele mucho sostener el libro, por suerte ese tonto no me hirió este brazo, porque sino, no hubiese podido seguir contando esta gran aventura, espero que para el que la lea luego de mi sea una gran aventura.<p>

H. de Ezreal

Año 70 LDG

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo<strong>

**Cuatro Historias para un mismo fin.**

**Si les gusto este capitulo dejen un review, espero que les halla gustado.**


	7. Las Aventuras de un Explorador Cap3

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las aventuras de un Explorador**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas algo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Cuatro Historias para un mismo fin**

* * *

><p>Bien nos encontramos con poco ejército y estamos a cuatro poblados del castillo del emperador Veigar, también, sabemos que esos cuatro poblados ya no soportan a él emperador así que convenceremos a esas personas de unirse a favor nuestro, pero hay que ponerse en marcha pronto.<p>

* * *

><p>Yo- Bien, nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos, Mordekaiser, Garen y yo nos dirigiremos al poblado sureste – apunte a Garet y a Kaveyl- ambos se dirigirán al pueblo del este del castillo-apunte a Nigel- Nigel, tu iras solo al poblado del norte confió en que no…<p>

Nigel-… te defraudare, solo espero no ensuciarme demasiado.

Yo-lo mire de reojo- está bien-dije en vos de intriga y quizás algo de miedo- bueno, luego tu Teemo que eres muy veloz, ve con el resto de los soldados y convence al pueblo del oeste-subí a mi caballo- Luego de eso nos reuniremos en el campamento que esta al sur de la fortaleza, y quiero que cuando regresemos me reporten todo lo que les habéis sucedió en el transcurso de su misión.

* * *

><p>Bien ya es de noche y estamos reunidos todos en el campamento del sur, por suerte se nos han unido todos los pueblos, pero contare lo que les sucedió a cada uno en cada poblado y luego contare lo que me sucedió a mí…<p>

* * *

><p>Historia de Garet:<p>

Cuando llegamos al pueblo del este, luego de ganarle a Kaveyl en una competencia de quien salta en un pie más tiempo, vimos al mago Karthus que estaba atacando el poblado con otros tres soldados, y entonces le dije a Kaveyl:

Yo-¿Kaveyl crees que puedes darle a esos soldados?

Kaveyl-Si, creo que sí, pero creo que algo malo nos pasara y que tu perderás a alguien muy querido para ti Garet-rió.

Yo- Alguien querido, eso no es lo importante, asesina a esos soldados, ahora que no nos pueden ver.

Kaveyl-De acuerdo- y disparo tres flechas con su arco las cuales le dieron a los soldados en el pecho.

Yo-Genial, ahora nos escabulliremos y atacaremos a Karthus por la espalda.

Y así nos fuimos acercando a Karthus, y desde los arboles y ella desde atrás suyo. Pero cuando salte arriba de Karthus el sabía que estaba arriba de él y me ataco, pero por suerte logre esquivarlo.

Yo- Por poco, ahora prepárate a morir- y vi que Kaveyl le lanzo dos flechas, pero él las esquivo sin verlas.

Kaveyl-¿¡Pero cómo!

Karthus-Niños ineptos creéis que yo soy tan estúpido, creéis que no he visto como murieron esos soldados de pacotilla.

Y conjuro una tormenta mágica que lanzaba rayos por todo su alrededor.

Yo- Con eso no me detendrás- mientras me protegía con mi escudo y veía como Kaveyl sacaba su espada-Muere Karthus.

Le daba espadazo tras espadazo, y el siempre los esquivaba y Kaveyl la muy torpe con la espada le daba más golpes a mi escudo hasta que…

Kaveyl-Si, te e herido-Karthus.

Yo-Si así es te hirió-Y yo le clave la espada en la cabeza- ahora muere…

Cuando nos alejábamos de él para hablar con los aldeanos algo sucedió…

Karthus-podre haber muerto pero me llevare a uno de ustedes- y me lanzo una bomba mágica.

Yo-No-Cerré los ojos ya era mi fin.

Kaveyl-¡Cuidado tonto!-y ella me empujo y recibió la bomba.

Yo-No, Kaveyl, estáis bien, te cuidare, vas a ver que no te va a pasar nada.

Kaveyl-Si, estoy bien descuida-y ella se levanto tras el duro ataque, pero cayó al suelo como una bolsa llena de piedras.

Yo- Quédate quieta, podrías estar lastimada por dentro.

Karthus-¿Cómo habéis sobrevivido?- y su fantasma y su cuerpo desaparecieron.

De pronto vi como un aldeano salió de una de las casas.

Aldeano-Vosotros dos habéis derrotado a Karthus, muchas gracias, descuida yo curare a tu amiga-y puso su mano sobre Kaveyl y vi como las heridas del ataque desaparecían- lamento no poder hacer más, pero tu habilidad de ver el futuro no te la puedo recuperar ese es un daño que no puedo curarte.

Kaveyl-Descuide, le agradezco que me haya curado-sonrío.

Yo- Podría ayudarnos, necesitamos que nos ayuden algunos soldados porque iremos a derrocar al emperador Veigar.

Aldeano-No tenemos soldados, pero si curandero, les traeré a mis veinte mejores curanderos para que cure a sus soldados.

Kaveyl-Gracias, eso es muy amable de su parte.

Y así fue como tenemos ahora estos veinte curanderos que están sanando a todas nuestras tropas.

* * *

><p>Historia de Nigel (<em>quizás sea la segunda más corta pero quizás sea la más rara e interesante<em>):

Me encontraba como siempre sucio, hasta que llegue a un risco y podía ver el pueblo, por lo que veía estaba sumergido en una sequia, y mientras buscaba como bajar del risco, me tope con un lago. Así que me dedique a lavarme la ropa.

Yo-La la la lavo mi ropa la la la-y seguí cantando hasta que unos castores me comenzaron a molestar.

Cuando por fin los logre echar decidí tomarme un baño, ya que no me bañaba desde hacía ya diez horas.

Yo- Que refrescante este lago, y que bueno es bañarse-Cuando vi que los castores se llevaban mi ropa-Vengan aquí malvados mamíferos semi acuáticos.

Así que los perseguí nadando y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba chocándome con su represa, y decidí destruirla, pero esos malvados castores me comenzaron a morder los pies y me aleje, hasta que recordé que tenía mi barita en mi gorra de baño. Y en ese momento me acorde cuando Garet me dijo.

Garet- Espera espera espera, tienes una gorra de baño, acaso eres hombre o un cobarde.

Y al recordar eso me enoje y destruí la represa de los castores con un hechizo mágico que consiste en lanzar un rayo. Por suerte me electrocute muy poco y sentía como el agua me empujaba y luego me vi cayendo por una catarata que daba al poblado, por suerte mi ropa se la llevaba el agua y me la pude poner.

Ciudadano-Gracias, por brindarnos el agua, espera, acaso eres tú Strangeways.

Nigel-Como sabeos mi apellido ciudadano.

Ciudadano- Soy yo Nicholas no me recuerdas, tu amigo de la infancia, vamos Nigel, ambos jugábamos sin parar en esta catarata.

Nigel-No lo recuerdo, pero creo recordar este lugar, este es el poblado donde yo crecí, pero yendo al punto, necesito soldados, pensamos atacar la fortaleza del emperador Veigar.

Nicholas- La Fortaleza, mm espero que te sirvan estas armas de asedio y los técnicos que las manejan.

Y así fue como yo vencí a unos castores, conseguí armas de asedio y salve el poblado de donde crecí.

* * *

><p>Historia de Teemo:<p>

Mi señor, no hay mucho que explicar, ya que al llegar al poblado, nos recibieron amablemente y luego de eso y de una larga jornada de diplomacia, ellos nos brindaron todo su ejército a cambio de que cuando venzamos a Veigar, sus mujeres y niños puedan visitar Demacia, porque al parecer ellos son amantes del Turismo y de las comidas extranjeras.

* * *

><p>Bien llegamos a mi historia:<p>

Nos encontrábamos Garen, Mordekaiser y yo a pocos metros del poblado sureste, cuando vimos que era atacado por un ejército de Veigar, así que nos lanzamos al ataque y…

Yo-Garen te apuesto a que yo mato más que tú- reí.

Garen-De acuerdo pero yo te venceré.

Mordekaiser-No hagan apuestas que no pueden ganar.

Y así nos lanzamos al ataque.

Yo- Cuidado con esos arqueros Garen.

Garen- Ya los vi- lanzo su espada hacia a ellos y luego salto sobre ellos, y les enterró la espada los tres arqueros que estaban por atacarnos.

Mordekaiser-veinte.

Yo- Tan pocos yo voy veintitrés-y seguí matando soldados, hasta que ya no había ninguno más.

Yo-Bien cuáles son sus puntajes caballeros.

Garen-cuarenta y tres.

Mordekaiser-Que pocos yo mate cincuenta y cinco.

Yo-Creo que es un empate yo también mate a cincuenta y cinco.

Luego de eso y una pequeña risa, salió una mujer.

Mujer-Mi nombre es Caroline me alegra mucho que hayan matado a esta tropa del emperador Veigar, como podemos recompensarles.

Garen-Pues verá mi lady sucede que necesitamos de soldados, puesto que atacaremos la fortaleza de Veigar.

Caroline-Pues somos un grupo de mujeres y niños que emigro de las tierras nórdicas, todas las mujeres estamos especializadas en el arte de la guerra, pero no estamos ahora en este momento aptas para luchar, si quiere les podemos brindar nuestras armaduras especiales de piel de dragón y nuestras espadas con hoja de acero y diamante y algunos alimentos.

Mordekaiser- Si, está bien, creo que necesitaremos los alimentos, y las armas y armaduras-me miro con una mirada que deseaba preguntarme qué opinaba.

Yo-De acuerdo, eso nos servirá, prometemos devolverles las armaduras y las espadas cuando todo esto acabe.

Caroline-Muchas gracias por aceptar mi oferta, os espero un buen viaje y espero que los que caigan en batalla sean recibidos en él Valhala.

Y así conseguimos alimentos frescos, que ya nos hacían falta y unas armas especiales, aún me pregunto qué es él Valhala.

* * *

><p>Recapitulemos, hoy Nigel, consiguió armas de asedio, Kaveyl perdió su poder de oráculo, pero nos trajo junto con Garet curanderos, Teemo nos trajo un ejército de por lo menos doscientos soldados, y yo traje alimentos y armamento. Ya estamos preparando todo para el gran ataque, ya faltan seis días para que se cumpla un año más del aniversario de la victoria de mi padre, y sean ya setenta y un año luego de la guerra (LDG).<p>

H. de Ezreal

Año 70 LDG

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo<strong>

**Destrucción de Fortaleza y la caída de unos**

Si les gusto este capitulo dejen un review, espero que les halla gustado.


	8. Las Aventuras de un Explorador Cap4

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Las aventuras de un Explorador**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Destrucción de fortaleza y la caída de unos**

* * *

><p>Estamos en el día F el día que atacaremos la fortaleza, hoy a las ocho am iremos a atacar la fortaleza, por suerte nuestro espía infiltrado dijo que todos duermen hasta las ocho y media am. Así que debemos apurarnos.<p>

* * *

><p>Yo-bostezo-Bien ya estamos todos, es hora de atacar la fortaleza.<p>

Garet-Yo iré con los arietes y derribaremos la puerta y luego…

Yo-Callado, yo doy las ordenes, Garet tú atacaras con los arietes la puerta, mientras esto sucede, nosotros derribaremos el muro con los lanza piedras para distraer a los enemigos, cuando abráis las puertas, Kaveyl tu guiaras a la tropa sigilosa dentro del castillo, que asesinara a todos los enemigos por la espalda, luego de eso, la caballería junto con Mordekaiser y Garen atacaran los cuarteles enemigos y tomarais prisionero a todos los soldados enemigos, los prisioneros, luego de derrocar a el emperador Veigar, le haremos la simple pregunta de si quieren ser libres y reconstruir su ciudad siendo nuestros aliados, y si dicen que no lamentablemente les cortaremos la cabeza-cierro los ojos pensando que pasa si también se nos oponen las mujeres y los niños-si se nos oponen las mujeres y los niños, no los matareis, los llevaremos a todos en un barco hasta una isla donde ahí los dejaremos vivir y crecer libres-bien creo que con eso bastara-bien, con respecto al emperador Veigar , luego de que la caballería entre los soldados y los arqueros restantes entraran conmigo y con Nigel, luego de eso nosotros dos iremos a atacar a Veigar, puesto que el es un mago Nigel es su perfecto contrincante, habéis entendió.

Todos-Si-Veía como se preparaban.

Yo-Pues en marcha.

Nigel-Porque yo debo de atacar a Veigar, puesto que él será un gran rival y quizás nos derrote.

Yo-Pues todos confiamos en ti Nigel, sobre todo yo, espero que no me defraudéis.

Y así fue como comenzamos a atacar la fortaleza, cuando Garet abrió las puertas, se podía ver como se encendían las velas del castillo a la lejanía, así que nos apresuramos a entrar a esa fortaleza que mi padre describía como esa mítica ciudad amurallada de la que me contaba cuando era tan solo un pequeño, si mal no lo recuerdo decía que era Troya el nombre de esa ciudad, así que luego de que entrara la caballería, vuestros soldados se apresuraron a entrar y sitiaron las puertas de la fortaleza para que nadie pudiese escapar, todos dentro, y con los cuarteles ya destruidos y las torres derribadas, Nigel y yo nos camuflamos mientras veíamos como caían soldados muertos a nuestros pies, estábamos disfrazados como: yo un pobre anciano ciego y Nigel como un mendigo, casi nos descubren ya que Nigel no soportaba tener tanta suciedad sobre él, recuerdo que dijo "asquerosa suciedad puaj que asquerosa, espero que cuando esto acabe poder darme diez baños termales", por suerte, nos encontramos con Teemo.

Teemo-Señor, síganme rápido por aquí, es un pasaje que os llevara a una habitación del castillo-nos hizo una señal para que lo sigamos.

Yo-Gracias Teemo, pero, recién habían abierto las puertas del castillo.

Teemo-Lo sé, pero es un caos todos los soldados del castillo siendo asesinados por los nuestros y viceversa, además este camino es seguro, estuve vigilando la entrada todo el tiempo, además lo vi a Veigar que iba para las puertas y sería mejor que lo ataquen por sorpresa.

Luego de escuchar esto lo seguimos, ya dentro del castillo vimos que estaba completamente vacío, y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas, con Teemo y lo vimos a ese maligno mago atacando a todos con sus poderes, y saltamos al ataque, de repente vimos como aparecían Garet y Kaveyl de entre los soldados de que defendían la entrada al castillo.

Garet-Llevo veintiocho-le atravesó el estomago a un soldado y luego le corto la cabeza a otro

Kaveyl-Esto es una guerra no un juego tonto-seguía matando soldados-además llevo treinta y dos.

Veigar-Pues ahora llevareis sus matanzas a su tumba-rio maligna mente y mientras que ataco a Kaveyl y Garet, también se dio cuenta de nosotros y nos ataco.

Caímos al suelo luego de que su ataque nos hubiese lanzado y echo chocar la pared.

Garet-Ah, es demasiado poderoso, Nigel, acabalo.

Nigel-Ahora voy-Se preparaba a atacar cuando Veigar le lanzo un extraño poder, era como una llamarada de fuego mezclada con un rayo eléctrico.

Kaveyl y Garet-¡Cuidado!-ambos saltaron y se interpusieron en el ataque que venía hacia a mí y Nigel.

La sangre de Garet y Kaveyl cubrió la ropa y la cara de Nigel y su rostro despreocupado pero que era a la vez de preocupación cambio a uno de dolor, ira y odio.

Nigel-Tú, como osáis hacerle daño a mis amigos y además ensuciarme-lanzo un rayo color rojo que choco con otro rayo que le lanzo Veigar.

Veigar-¿Ese es todo tu poder?-río de una manera extrañamente maligna.

Yo le lance un ataque a Veigar y cuando se distrajo el poderoso hechizo volvió prácticamente cenizas a Veigar.

Nigel-Ahora lo pagareis caro-Nigel se acerco al cuerpo rostizado y completamente de Veigar y lo comenzó a golpear en la cara.

Yo- Basta Nigel, controlaos, el ya está muerto.

Nigel-No me importa-lanzo un alarido de dolor e ira que provocaba llorar y le puso una de sus bombas mágicas en la boca a Veigar, haciendo que está explotase y cubriese toda la entrada del castillo con la sangre de tal maligno emperador.

Mientras esto sucedía, todos los soldados se habían quedado estáticos, tanto los enemigos como los aliados.

Yo-¿Qué os pasa?-miraba a los enemigos.

Soldado Enemigo- Veigar está muerto, aleluya sea por nuestro salvador-y todos comenzaron a gritar que Veigar estaba muerto y la batalla se detuvo, la masacre que se producía afuera se volvió en un hermoso sonido de paz y tranquilidad, excepto por la triste mirada de Nigel, que se había arrodillado frente a sus dos mejores amigos y a llorar y cantaba mientras lloraba una triste melodía.

Nigel-en su voz triste de canto-"_Oh glorioso ángel, que estáis en el cielo, que sois la gran justiciera, protege a mis amigos caídos, oh gloriosa Kayle, que impartes justicia sobre los que se merecen la gloria, por favor glorioso ángel cuidad de mis amigos_".

Y siguió cantando la misma canción, mientras que todos los que estábamos ahí presentes comenzamos a cantar y a llorar junto con él mientras al parecer caía un glorioso atardecer, puesto que al parecer nuestra batalla duro 10 diez horas desde el principio del plan.

Esa misma noche, hablando con Nigel, le dije:

Yo-Nigel, se que estáis triste, pero al parecer esta gente te necesita. Necesita un guía que los ayude en su reconstrucción, así que me han pedido que te dijese que tú eres ese guía y que tú le darías un nombre a la nueva ciudad, y que mañana construirán una estatua en honor a Kaveyl y Garet.

Nigel-Se puso dubitativo- Esta bien, yo los guiare, y quiero que la ciudad se llame Gareyl, en honor al amor que yo esperaba al igual que Garet sobre la pareja que quería hacer con Kaveyl- camino dos pasos y luego se dirigió hacia la ciudad y se fue cantando el tema que canto esta tarde.

* * *

><p>Hoy en este trágico día pero que a la vez es un gran día, perdimos dos grandes amigos Nigel y yo, además de que se cobraron doscientas cuarenta muertes de nuestras fuerzas y setecientas de los enemigos de las cuales por flechas que salieron mal disparadas sesenta y tres de esos setecientos eran mujeres yo niños. Jamás olvidare la canción que todos cantamos hoy.

H. de Ezreal

Año 70 LDG

* * *

><p>Hoy a tres días de esa batalla en Gareyl, se cumplen setenta y un años luego de la guerra, así que en este día especial me dirigí hacia Gareyl junto con nuestro nuevo aliado Mordekaiser.<p>

H. de Ezreal

Año 71 LDG

* * *

><p>Yo-Hola Nigel, como estáis hoy-sonreí amargamente puesto que no pude ocultar mi tristeza por lo que sucedió hace tres días.<p>

Nigel-Bien bien, quisiera mostrarles algo, síganme-y hizo que lo siguiéramos.

Mordekaiser-¿A dónde nos lleváis Nigel Strangeways?

Nigel-Aquí, miren la estatua que hicimos de bronce y acero.

Era una estatua enorme como de diez metros de alto en la que se encontraban debajo las tumbas de Garet y Kaveyl nos dijo Nigel, en esta estatua se los podía ver a Garet y a Kaveyl abrazados, y en la inscripción de abajo decía:

"_En honor a mis dos mejores amigos, a aquellos que me comprendían y que me han hecho reír siempre en aquellos momentos en los que me sentía triste, los extrañare mucho su gran amigo Nigel Strangeways, y también los extrañara el pueblo de Gareyl_" y más abajo estaba la canción que cantó Nigel aquel día: "_Oh glorioso ángel, que estáis en el cielo, que sois la gran justiciera, protege a mis amigos caídos, oh gloriosa Kayle, que impartes justicia sobre los que se merecen la gloria, por favor glorioso ángel cuidad de mis amigos_". Al ver esto yo llore y Nigel también lloro y Mordekaiser se quedo petrificado y dijo…

Mordekaiser-en una voz triste y casi sin consuelo-Yo os extrañaré mucho mis grandes amigos, no son solo un escuadrón para mí eran más como una familia-y abrazo a Nigel y ambos lloraron juntos, luego ambos me abrasaron y yo también llore junto a ellos.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, celebramos el cumplimiento de setenta y un años luego de la guerra y celebramos por el gran y prospero futuro de él pueblo de Gareyl y su nuevo rey.<p>

H. de Ezreal

Año 71 LDG

* * *

><p>?-Wau, que interesante es este libro, yo Jarvan IV me dispongo a seguir con estas crónicas que han dejado mi tátara abuelo y mi bis abuelo. Como eh dicho soy Jarvan IV el actual rey de Demacia, y me dispongo a contar como es que quedo en mí poder este libro, que al parecer se quedo perdido y olvidado por dos generaciones. Lo único que puedo decir que llegar a esta antigua cámara no fue nada difícil-Comencé a anotar todo lo que dije en el libro. Solo espero que mi hijo continúe este legado y que no se pierda el libro de nuevo porque sería una pena<p>

H. de Jarvan IV

Año 200 LDG

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima Saga<strong>

**Un nuevo legajo**

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Lo desconocido por mí y por mí padre**

**Si les gusto este capítulo dejen un review, espero que le haya gustado**


	9. Un Nuevo Legajo Capitulo 1

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Un nuevo legajo**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Lo desconocido por mí y por mí padre**

* * *

><p>Primer día en que comienzo a escribir este libro, me llamo Jarvan IV, ya eh leído la historia de mi tátara abuelo y mi bis abuelo, ahora me dispongo a escribir la mía y como es que conseguí este libro. Todo comenzó cuando…<p>

* * *

><p>Yo- Padre, quiero avisarte que creo que en este castillo hay pasajes ocultos, deberíamos revisar el castillo en busca de esos pasajes.<p>

Rey- No, mí querido príncipe eres no solo mi hijo sino mi heredero y como tal debéis ocuparos de cosas más importantes que una tontería como tal.

Yo- Pero padre…

Rey-Ya eh dicho hijo mío, no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, y se acerca tu cuadragésimo sexto cumpleaños, ya estás muy cerca de heredar el gran reino de Demacia, fundado por tu tátara abuelo, hace ya casi ciento ochenta y cinco años, o acaso quieres que te recuerde que como rey deberás hacerte cargo de todo, y que no debéis perder vuestro tiempo en tonterías.

Yo-Esta bien padre-lo mire a sus grises ojos y me marche dándome media vuelta.

Luego de esa tediosa charla con mi padre, me dirigí hacia la vieja torre donde comencé a buscar un pasadizo, pero vi algo más interesante, era un ladrillo diferente al resto, este era de un color bronce, que quedaba justo en el centro de tal magnifica torre de trescientos veinte escalones, pero al punto, vi este extraño ladrillo y me tente como un chico moja su pedazo de pan en la salsa de la pasta, a presionarlo. Lo cual no fue muy inteligente, porque los escalones se hicieron una resbaladilla que me lanzo girando por la torre hasta el piso, creí que iba a chocar cuando el piso se hundió y se volvió una pequeña continuación de la resbaladilla, pero lo peor es que me vi cayendo al vacio segundos después, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba en un salón, totalmente oscuro, pero me di cuenta de que pertenecía a la parte antigua del castillo.

Yo- Creo, que estoy en el antiguo salón de conferencias, que va hasta la primer y original salida del castillo-dije.

Comencé a encender velas cuando, me di cuenta que no estaba solo, sentía que alguien me observaba, hasta que lo vi, era una extraña criatura se parecía a una araña, pero que podía estar en este extraño vacio de lugar…

Yo- ¿Quién eres?-pregunte.

?-El hombrecito sabe hablar, pero haber cuanto duraras ante mí, el terror del vacío** Cho 'Gath**-dijo una voz monstruosa y susurrante que me rodeaba.

Yo- El terror del vacío no debes ser nada, debes de ser un pequeño monstruo.

Y lo vi, se acerco hacia a mí, y media unos cinco metros, sus ojos eran de color verde brillante, de su cabeza justo detrás de la boca tenía como dos cuernos, que apuntaban hacia el frente no hacia arriba, como cuernos normales, pero cuando iba a sacar mi lanza, fui rescatado por un extraño hombre, que recorre los lugares oscuros y vacios de esta parte del castillo, así, que luego de llevarme casi a rastras a un lugar seguro, me decidí a preguntarle…

Yo- ¿Quién diablos eres?-lo mire.

?-Me llamo **Kassadin** y soy el caminante del vacío, recorro estos lares y también el de las estrellas, en busca de liberarme de esta maldición, que me ah dejado con esta extraña mascara y estos extraños poderes.

Y así nos pusimos a conversar, él era un soldado de hace muchos siglos, condenado por una maldición como dijo, que se rompería solo cuando el destruya a todas las criaturas del vacío, y decidió comenzar con la más peligrosa, decidió comenzar con Cho 'Gath, pero se dio cuenta que esta criatura es muy fuerte, así que me pidió mi ayuda, pero basta de hablar de su objetivo debo hablar de cómo era él, era un hombre alto, con una extraña mascara, de su mano derecha salía una cuchilla láser, y tenía el poder de teletransportarse, su ropa era de color violeta oscuro, y sus ojos eran verdosos. Pero, no me quiero desviar, así que le pregunte algo sobre lo que yo siempre quise encontrar la vieja cámara de tesoros de mi tátara abuelo.

Yo-Una pregunta Kassadin ¿Sabes si hay una cámara con tesoros de valor aquí abajo?

Kassadin-Solo hay una pequeña biblioteca llena de cuadros viejos en impecable estado, y uno o dos libros, te llevare allí si me ayudas a vencer Cho 'Gath-me miro con frialdad.

Yo-Esta bien, te ayudare, creo que hay que ponernos en marcha…

* * *

><p>Por ahora escribiré hasta aquí, porque mañana es hay una gran celebración, por el vigésimo cumpleaños de mi hijo. Lo que no puedo creer es que cuando regrese aquí, solo vi a mi padre para decirle adiós, porque su espíritu se marcho con los de mis antepasados<p>

H. de Jarvan IV

Año 200 LDG

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>

**El terror asesinado, un libro encontrado y aliado expulsado**

**Si les gusto este capítulo dejen un review, espero que le haya gustado**


	10. Un Nuevo Legajo Capitulo 2

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Un nuevo legajo**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**El terror asesinado, un libro encontrado y aliado expulsado**

* * *

><p>Ya es el segundo día que comienzo a escribir esto… supongo que debo continuar en lo que me había quedado…<p>

Bueno luego de ponernos en marcha…

* * *

><p>Yo- ¿Oye Kassadin, cuanto crees que falta para que lleguemos a la biblioteca?-le pregunte mientras recorríamos los oscuros pasillos mohosos de la parte antigua del castillo.<p>

Kassadin- No mucho, pero ten cuidado, Cho nos está siguiendo desde hace 5 minutos-me dijo en voz susurrante.

Y mientras estábamos a punto de entrar a un salón, salieron del suelo unos picos que a los dos segundos se hundieron, y mientras eso sucedía, Cho 'Gath apareció, atacándonos con su cola que lanzaba púas, que me engancharon en la pared, y mientras yo me intentaba de zafar Kassadin peleaba con él.

Kassadin-Apresuraos que no tengo todo el día, y yo solo contra esta bestia no puedo-me dijo mientras esquivaba los golpes que lanzaba Cho.

Cho 'Gath- Ja si crees que este tonto te ayudara Kassadin eres un inepto, luego de que te mate, me lo comeré como hice con tu familia.

Yo- Callaos horrible criatura, yo te asesinare –le decía mientras me saca las púas que me mantenían sujeto a la pared.

Cho 'Gath- Veamos que puedes hacer sin una mano – y así le arranco una mano a Kassadin.

A Kassadin le salía sin parar la sangre, y cuando Cho 'Gath trago se trago la mano de Kassadin aumento de tamaño, se hizo un metro más alto, y se podía ver que era más poderoso.

Cho 'Gath-Ya te llego tu hora inepto.

Yo- Muere estúpida criatura – y salte como un loco y con mi lanza le uní su cola a su columna, su cuerpo parecía una letra 'S'.

Kassadin- Ahora es mi turno Cho 'Gath- y le corto los pies y luego su cabeza.

Yo- genial, ahora a la biblioteca – y saque la lanza del cuerpo de Cho y vi como Kassadin me miraba fijamente.

Kassadin- Yo no podre seguir, moriré por mi pérdida de sangre, pero creo que, llegare a llevarte a la biblioteca- me decía mientras seguía saliendo la sangre de su mano.

Y así Kassadin y yo seguimos caminando, pasando entre pasajes ocultos completamente oscuros, hasta salones infestados de ratas, pasaron quince minutos dando vueltas por todos lados hasta que Kassadin se calló al suelo.

Yo-Kassadin ya no puedes seguir, necesitas ayuda, espera buscare unos vendajes.

Kassadin- No, ya es mi hora de marcharme y cuando regrese me sanare, pero para regresar de donde vengo tú debes expulsarme, y para eso debes decir esto "Yo el portador de la luz y nuevo compañero de un ser del vacío destierro"-escupió algo de sangre y continuo –"a Kassadin de mi reino para regresar de donde ha venido"-Y vi como se comenzaba a desmayar.

Yo- Adiós mi nuevo amigo, espero que termines con tu cruzada. "Yo el portador de la luz y nuevo compañero de un ser del vacío destierro a Kassadin de mi reino para regresar de donde ha venido" – lo vi por última vez, porque cuando termine de decir las palabras, el comenzó a desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Y así, luego de que se desvaneciera, me detuve a pensar donde estaría la salida, porque no sabía cómo regresar, pero también no sabía dónde estaba la biblioteca, así que me puse a recorrer cada pasillo y cada salón, hasta que por fin la encontré, era un salón gigantesco, lleno de polvo pero estaba iluminado porque por arriba en el techo había una especie de ventanilla, y recordé que esa ventanilla del otro lado, es decir, en la nueva parte del castillo, esta ventanilla estaba en el suelo de la entrada del castillo, pero lamentablemente tiene el tamaño para que tan solo pasara tan solo un objeto de aproximadamente no lo sé veinte centímetros de diámetro, pero lo que me importaba era otra cosa, había un retrato de David mi tátara abuelo y Ezreal mi bis abuelo, también había retratos de Lord Mordekaiser, una pintura de Garet, Kaveyl y Nigel, una especie de retrato grupal que era magnifico del equipo Kitsu-ki, Dementa, Udyr, Lurk y mi tátara abuelo, que lo tenían acostado en el suelo mirando al frente , y en la inscripción decía "Luego de la victoria de las montañas, en honor a David que nos salvo la vida a mí y a Lurk, y lo vi, un pequeño libro, de color marrón que decía en la tapa "Las Crónicas de los Reyes" y bueno, ya saben me lo puse a leer, y a escribir justo como dijo mi tátara abuelo, y me lo guarde en mi bolsillo…<p>

* * *

><p>Yo-Puf, estoy cansado, ya no puedo escribir más bueno, supongo que lo único que me queda escribir ahora es como logre salir de ahí abajo, y también creo que deben saber, que rescate todas esas pinturas que mencioné y debéis saber que ahora están aquí, en la sala de reunión de los Sires y yo.<p>

H. de Jarvan IV

Año 200 LDG

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>

**La salida del laberinto, y un muerto más**

**Si les gusto este capítulo dejen un review, espero que le haya gustado**


	11. Un Nuevo Legajo Capitulo 3

**Crónicas del Rey**

**Un nuevo legajo**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**La salida del laberinto, y un muerto más**

* * *

><p>Bien, ya este es el último día en el que escribiré en este libro como lo encontré, porque no sucede nada más interesante en mi vida…<p>

* * *

><p>Bien, listo ya tengo todas estas pinturas guardadas y este maravilloso libro, bien, ahora me dispuse a encontrar la salida, pero… donde estará, por donde podre salir de aquí, que voy a hacer…<p>

Bien ya recorrí cada pasillo y cada salón, pero no puedo encontrar una salida, porque el lugar por donde vine al parecer quedo bloqueado, porque Cho 'Gath destruyo esta entrada… ya sin una salida, fui a buscar el cadáver de Cho, ya que me puse a pensar que si lograba usar sus púas de la cola como dos clavos para poder escalar, quizás solo quizás pensé que podría hacer con mi lanza esa ventanilla… Popo no sé porque escribí eso, supongo que es porque tenía ganas de ir al baño también, además de que quiero que el que lea se ría un poco…

Yo- Bueno, ya encontré el cadáver es hora de sacar esas púas- el cadáver desprendía un olor horrible a muerte- vamos, salgan malditas púas- y al fin pude sacar esas dos malditas púas.

Bien, es hora de proceder, me dirigía hasta la biblioteca, cuando de repente, me vi en un callejón sin salida, y luego en otro, estuve dando vueltas y vueltas por todos lados, sin parar, dando me cuenta que cada seis pasos me chocaba contra un callejón sin salida, así que me preocupe quizás demasiado, estaba aterrorizado, no sabía qué hacer, así que comencé a correr por todos lados, abre pasado junto al cadáver de Cho 'Gath unas siete u ocho veces, hasta que por suerte, me choque con una puerta, pero ja no era cualquier puerta, esta gran puerta de madera era la de la biblioteca, pero por mala suerte no sabía si iba a poder escalar hasta el techo, en realidad, no sabía si estas tontas púas resistirían…

Yo- Uhm y ahora… Creo que debo subir, si me caigo, quizás mi grito de dolor llame a alguien-y así con las púas comencé a escalar, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Yo- Bien ahora ya estoy frente a la ventanilla- con cuidado solté una de las púas firmemente sujetas a la pared y tome mi lanza.

Comencé a romper el techo de apoco, hasta que se desplomo frente a mí, cayeron los bloques de piedra como lluvia, y luego de eso un guardia del castillo me miro sorprendido sin saber cómo llegue ahí.

Yo- Em hola, ¿Podríais ayudarme?- lo dije mirando sonriente.

Guardia- Si mi señor Jarvan, deme un segundo- lanzo su espada al suelo y su escudo y estiro su brazo.

Al tomarlo del brazo, el me comenzó a subir, una vez arriba le agradecí, y le dije que se tomase el día libre.

Entre por las puertas del castillo dos segundos después de decirle eso y me dirigí hacia el salón donde por lo general se encontraba mi padre.

Yo-Padre, ¿Dónde estáis?

El guardia me había seguido y me dijo algo terrible.

Guardia- Señor, usted estuvo ausentado por dos días, debo decirle que lamentablemente su padre falleció ayer por la tarde por un ataque al corazón-agacho su cabeza y luego se alejo.

* * *

><p>Yo me sentí devastado, encontré un gran tesoro, pero no lo pude compartir con mi padre, estaba a punto de llorar, hasta que luego pensé, que no debía lamentarme por él, sino que debía recordar todo lo bueno que yo hice con él, después de todo, si algo aprendí de lo que leí en el libro era que los seres queridos pueden morir prontamente pero que lo que debes apreciar es el legado que te han dejado, las cosas maravillosas que haces con ellos, pero lo más importante, que aquella personas que quieres, la debes recordad más como a un amigo que como a un familiar, porque estos amigos quizás puedan ser tu familia o no, puedes tener diferencias con ellos, peleas, o quizás que uno este más loco que el otro, pero lo importante es el amor que hay que tenernos entre nosotros en las buena y en las malas…<p>

* * *

><p>Yo-Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que contaros, espero que hayan disfrutado esto, pues esta es la ultima hoja del libro, por suerte todo lo que quería escribir entro aquí, bueno, este es mi legado, le contare de este libro a mi hijo y espero que él arme su propio libro de Crónicas de los Reyes como lo decidió armar mi tátara abuelo.<p>

H. de Jarvan IV

Año 200 LDG

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fue el último capítulo del libro.<em>**

**_Contáctenme para saber más sobre este libro_**

**_Y también por si quieren saber si continuare con un segundo libro._**

**Si les gusto este capítulo dejen un review, espero que le haya gustado**


End file.
